


The Art of Sorting

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Sequence, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-02
Updated: 2008-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at how Moody might have been sorted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Sorting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP 100 community on LJ. Prompt: _Wrong House_

The hat took its time with this one.

Ravenclaw: A photographic memory. He becomes a barrister, dead of a heart attack by sixty-three.

Slytherin: His mind works at right angles. He makes his first million by twenty-five and crawls into a bottle.

Gryffindor: There's none braver. He wins the cup for England, then loses five galleons and his life racing a train.

Hufflepuff: Neither patience nor restraint. He'll turn his head of house grey. He learns to trust his own stubbornness; he learns to keep getting up. Alastor Moody becomes an Auror.

Sometimes the wrong house was the right choice.


End file.
